Under Control
by Luna Espejo
Summary: You go rocket-testing w/ the United States of "Awesome" cue eye roll XD Alfred F. Jones along w/ Kiku, Arthur, Francis & Matthew. This story is a reader insert.


It was a peaceful afternoon at your house.

It WAS.

You had finished all your paper work & you're currently sitting on a rocking chair at the back porch of your house, overlooking your garden when loud bangs reverberated in your eardrums & disrupted the calm stillness in your brain cells.

"YO! [NAME]! YOU IN THERE?"

You had decided not to move in your spot & pretend that nobody's home, but darn lady luck wasn't on your side today.

Alfred showed up from the side of your house, enthusiastically bounding over to you w/ his annoying grin plastered on his face.

"Knew you were just back here!" He beamed.

"What do you want, Alfred?" you answered nonchalantly.

"HA HA HA! You need some life, [name]." he responded about your indifference, before continuing. "Well, I just finished a cool rocket that's guaranteed to bring humanity to mars!"

You sat there in your chair wondering why of all people do you have to listen to him rant about going to the outer space & co-exist w/ the aliens or whatever crazy crap that he has just come up with. Is life trolling you or what?

"So we're gonna send the humans out of the earth while we clean here & get rid of pollution. Great idea huh?"

_Where in the whole bleeding universe did you get that idea from?_

"With that in mind, I've thought of a rocket that will make a fast transportation from earth to mars & back so everything gets done quickly! & I've just finished it. HAH! So, me & Japan will be trying it out tomorrow. And of course, I'd like you, Canada, England & France to be there as well to witness this ground-breaking event that will forever change the lives of humanity. So be at my place tomorrow at 9AM, kay?" He winked & gave you his famous thumbs up before leaving. Not even waiting for you to decline his "invitation".

_Oh great & mighty Pangaea! I just have that nagging feeling that tomorrow's going to be bloody. I better work on my will now…_

The next day, you, England, France, Canada & Japan were gathered at Alfred's front porch. It was already 10 minutes past 9 & he still hasn't opened the door after several knocks from Canada & England.

"What a waste of my time this is! I should've known better than to come here." England complained. "Japan, are you sure you will be testing that "rocket" today?"

"I was sure he said it would be today, England-san..." The Japanese answered w/ a bit of hesitance in his voice. He is definitely confused why Alfred wasn't answering the door.

Seconds later. A car drove up on the road in front of the American's house.

"YO! GUYS!" It was Alfred. "SORRY DUDES! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MEETING IN NASA! HA HA HA HA HA! ANYWAY, HOP IN SO WE CAN TEST MY AWESOME CREATION!"

With Arthur grumbling & complaining to Alfred about the whole wait, you & the rest were on your way to NASA.

When you got to your destination Alfred immediately led you to where his rocket was, all the while ranting about how it will benefit humanity & how awesome he is to have come up w/ a "great" idea that nobody can ever think of & how he is a real hero.

The rocket wasn't as large as you imagined it to be. _But who cares? It's just a prototype anyway & what do I care about this stupid idea of putting humans in mars while we clean this entire planet! Seriously, what kind of plan is that?  
_

**Testing time.**

Said rocket can fit 8 people including the pilots, w/c meant, all of you can ride in it. Alfred was definitely the pilot while Kiku was co-pilot. Behind them you sat together w/ Arthur – because putting him in the back w/ Francis is an evil idea – so it was Matthew who had to sit beside the French.

The plan was to fly the thing from America all the way to the tip of East Asia – passing through Europe – back to America at the fastest speed that it could go. Of course they had pit stops on the way to check on the rocket & also, that the pilots gets a rest.

At the 1st two stops, things were smooth. The 3rd, & last, stop is in Japan.

SUPPOSED to be in Japan.

Since things were going smooth, America decided that you go straight back to America w/out stopping by Japan. Kiku would've disagreed to it, but knowing the Japanese, he didn't. Nobody disagreed anyway. The faster you get back to America, the better.

Or so all of you thought.

Suddenly, the rocket felt like it's vibrating. Events happened so fast & you thought for sure you would crash in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Mon deu! You stupid American have brought us to our destruction!"

"Damn it, Alfred! You should've stopped by Japan! You git! Why don't you learn to follow simple rules? Now we're all going to drown & die!"

"F*** you America! I'll forever haunt your soul to blame you for my death!" you screamed. "You better be sure that we'd die because if we survived, I'll wring your neck!"

"Whoa! Don't worry people! I've got this under control, okay? Trust me! The hero will never let his passengers die!" Alfred assured all of you with a nervous laugh while pressing random buttons like it was a game – at least in your point of view.

"If I had to die, I would like to drown & die in your arms [name]~"

"Stupid frog! We're all screwed up & here you are, flirting!"

"M-maple…"

_What a terrible __**terrible**__ way to die._

"_Even in death, I'll be surrounded by idiots."_ You mumbled before giving France a facepalm when he tried to get to you in the middle of the commotion inside the rocket that's gone uncontrollable.

A few moments later. Everything was, again, smooth as you made an emergency landing in Hawaii*.

Thanks to Japan who saved all of you from being fish food.

In your entire life, you have never been glad to be able to set foot on land.

**Extended Ending…**

"HA HA HA HA! Hey! Wasn't that exciting? So, what did you guys think? So ingenious of me right?" America beamed to all of you as if nothing death-defying had happened.

Needless to say, you never go with him to test his "inventions" nor do you ever go near him since then.

* * *

**A/N:** This will be long…

So here's my second try at writing fanfiction. :D Yaaay~ *happy dance* this time, it's a reader insert since I love reader-inserts~

The characters didn't really have interactions w/ each other huh? Especially Canada. But I wanted to put him in there because he is Alfred's brother not because I like him. Definitely. *whistles*

Anyway, I'm sorry that it's not as exciting & funny as I had wanted it to be. I wanted it to be funny but it's a fail… OTL… I'm gonna do my best next time. D:

There was a draft of this that is a fluffy AlfredxReader. I'm planning on posting that if I find out how to finish it. It's the lovey-dovey-fluffy part that is extremely difficult to do. Darn! So I hope you'll be reading it then… someday… *gloom*

By the way, as usual, disclaimer for every fanfic writer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, NASA or you. *bows* & about Hawaii… hahahaha! I don't know if you can land rockets there. Just pretend it.

OH! & before I forget; **thank you** all to those of you that had read, reviewed & faved on my first work (& for this one too)! **OHMAIGOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!** *bows multiple times* I can't believe reviews & faves have this enchanting effect! No wonder people want it. Hahaha~! & I'm sorry for not responding to your reviews. I did not notice it until someone messaged me about it. But really, thank you. :D


End file.
